the author's guide to the fanficverse
by Xero Tenshi
Summary: This is a story where the author of fanfics dies and now lives a life of it every time the author dies he is reborn in another series (first chapter is a guide about this story)


hello everyone this is to all my fans if I still have any I am sorry for not updating my stories as some of you may still wanted to read them I am still trying to thing on how to plan them all out I have just written my self in a corner and I am trying to get out of it.

this here story I am now going to start writing is just for fun and get all my ideas out there this one is very much like Life in Naruto's world and I have Nine lives both of them about a character being killed and is bought back and another character Like how Joey died in his world and became Naruto and how Naruto ended up being Ash.

Those two may started out the same but are also different in how they play out Joey will stay as Naruto but as for Naruto he when he dies he will move on the another character's life one for each of the fox's tails. Then I wanted to write out another story like this but this time it will be me the author I was hoping others may like this idea.

Think of it like this if you would to die you will come back as any character of your choice but you can also just be your own character but are limit to what you can do this is more like if you were in a character's shoes can you do a better job than him or her. you don't have to be the main character you can pick a side character or like a I side your own character but you would have to fallow some rules if you deiced to go this route.

You would have to deiced what kind of character you are going to be you can do nothing and let the story run like it is or you can try to change somethings. Like you are you own character in Harry Potter if you were there what would you do also once you die you can pick all over again but you can not pick a world you already lived in.

When ever you die and reborn you keep all your memories, skills, and powers but not all of them more to what is part of your soul and mind like if you were born as Sasuke you will not be able to take the sharingan with you as that was part of his body abilities same if you were Goku you can't take the saiyan blood with you but you can be able to use jutsu and Kai moves has they are part of any living thing.

So say if you become a Soul reaper you can take what you learn later if the next life you live or if you learn to make a pocket dimensions and store things there you would be able to call things to you in your next life as the pocket dimensions isn't part of the world but is in it's own empty space but you know how to open it up so if you Saints Row one through four and store everything in your pocket dimensions that you learn to make a while back and when you die and reborn you just have to relearn in your new body so you can call for anything there so long as you had stored it in your pocket dimensions.

Now for making your own character well just before you are reborn you would go through a character creation menu. Here is where you decide on how you look then create their powers that is within the world you are going to live in so if you pick Naruto's world or Danny Phantom's world you must pick within their worlds but you must create how they gain their powers if they are not born with it so if you wanted to be a half ghost but didn't wanted to be Danny, Dani, or Vlad you would have to make a reason why you have them like you were a friend of Danny and you hang out with him, Tucker, and Sam and when Danny went into the ghost portal you went in with him or you are one of Vlad's failed clones.

Also if you want to make your own bloodline for Naruto's world you have to be careful to to over power it and must be possible in the world but to make it fun you can have three bloodlines one for eye, body, and chakra ether make one bloodline that works on all three or three bloodlines alone is ok but all together makes you a better ninja or you can pick only one bloodline that already there in the world like the sharingan or the wood jutsu.

OK that is everything I think if not oh well this is just a way for be to get ideas flowing for me and maybe some of you guys just a fun way to let of some steam so after this well be a chapter of my adventures in the fanficverse where you never know what will happen


End file.
